


Blessings to a New Beginning

by nurmuzdalifah



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor cursing, just small violence, mama vinsmoke plays somewhat a role, nami and sanji are married, namixsanji, nothing graphic, sana - Freeform, sanami - Freeform, sanjixnami - Freeform, the vinsmoke sibs only have short appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurmuzdalifah/pseuds/nurmuzdalifah
Summary: Sanji has a nightmare about his past that haunts him. Nami comforts her husband about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first fanfic on AO3, and my first SanjixNami fic. Please leave kudos and comments owo
> 
> Thanks to stardustgalaxy, shifter-zarina, and deruzard/homocat on Tumblr for Beta-ing this :D

Sanji took a long puff from his cigarette. The blond was resting on a lazy chair outside his home. His face and hair bathed under the golden hot sun of summer. He had just finished clearing the dishes in his kitchen, and was now taking his normal cigarette break behind his house. After all, Nami would kill him if he dared to take the cigarette box out of his shirt pocket in the presence of their children.

It has been a lovely year so far. The family restaurant he and Nami owned has made a good amount of profit for the past few months. He remembered how she beamed happily after counting last month’s profits. It made a smile curl up on his lips.

Their two children were growing up beautifully as he always imagined they would. His son, Citrus, was now a handsome young boy while his princess, Himawari had the brightest smile he’s ever seen. And his wife; his darling, beautiful Nami, only grew more beautiful in his eyes as the days go by.

Yes, it was a very blissful year.

His breathing was slow and steady. Eventually, his eyelids fell and his mind drifted into sweet slumber. Suddenly, it was all black. 

Black and wet.

Where was he? He felt the dark walls around him. They felt cold like ice, and they were smoothened with moss. He heard multiple footsteps. Footsteps, and lots of obnoxious laughter. He suddenly felt it. A shot of…

Fear? A lingering sense of impending dread? When was the last time he felt like this?

The laughter got closer and closer. Now, all he wanted to do was run away.

“Hey, look! Its our beloved brother Sanji,” The first voice spoke.

“Awe, he looks lonely, Ichiji. Maybe we should keep him company,” A second voice spoke.

“Yeah, he would LOVE to have some playtime with his brothers,” Another one, yes the third voice spoke.

He felt himself attempting to shrink away from the voices.  His heartbeat was fast paced, and his body trembled in some kind of unknown but excruciating fear.

_ Please…go away. Please leave me alone... _

The rusty gate to his chamber shrieked open, and he braced himself for the pain that was about to approach him.

A punch to his cheek.

"OUCH!” he cried.

A kick to his sides.

"OW -OW OW!"

_ Please…stop… _

No words could even be said by him. The pain was repeated over, and over,  as the kicking and punching kept coming down on him. Tears were already flooding his eyes, but he had no energy left to cry out loud. One hand yanked his hair up, lifting his already weak body off the floor.

“GET UP, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!” the first voice commanded into his ear.

Sanji was already too tired, too weak, and too _pathetic_ to even lift his head.

Silence.

“No wonder Father hates you so much. You really are good for nothing, except maybe a punching bag,” those voices chuckled in amusement, taunting and teasing his very existence in a way that crushed his heart.

“Life would be so much better if you would just **_DIE_** ,” the last voice spoke, it sounded so much like his father that it made him nearly whimper, _“You’re no fucking **son of mine**.”_

Sanji felt nothing anymore. It was like his body had already accustomed itself to the intense pain from before. They were right. Everything would indeed be better if he didn’t exist, right?

Punch, after punch. Kick, after kick. A painful reminder that left his mind numb to the endless tormenting assaults from them. His body fell back to the floor, and his face landed on its rough surface. His vision was beginning to blur, his hearing was slowly fading. He would be of better use if he just disappeared into the dark.

Until he heard a voice, feminine and soothing to the ears. Yes, the most angelic voice he had yearned to hear for so long.

“Sanji? Sanji, my dearest. Wake up, my darling,”

His surroundings turned black yet again. However, his vision cleared to let him see her . Her smile, her beautiful face. The familiar blond hair he missed seeing. The radiance within the darkness that warmed up his chilled, icy body.

“M-Mother?” Sanji’s faint voice called out to the blurry yellow spectre in front of him.

“Wake up, my darling. Please? For me?” she pleaded nicely.

Tears formed in Sanji’s blue eyes, they so desperately wanted to fall. 

_ No…. please…. don’t leave me…again… _

“B-But…if I do…you’ll go away…” his voice cracked as he choked on a sob.

“Sanji…you’re a grown man now. You have people to protect and people who love you dearly, Sanji,” The spectre stared down at him sadly, its hand caressing his hair soothingly, “You have a son, a daughter, and a wife waiting for you my darling.”

“But…what about you?” he asked in fear. Fearful that she would leave him again in the dark. Her presence felt warm and welcomed to him. He wanted it to stay, to never leave him alone with the demons haunting his pasts.

“I’ll be fine, my son. As long as you remember me, I will never leave you,”

The yellow spectre lowered her head, her lips faintly kissed Sanji’s forehead. All the pent up pain and agony seemed to melt and disappear away, a soothing balm washing over the harshest of sores. The darkness all faded away to a calming white, was he in heaven now?

“I love you so much, with all my heart, Sanji. Now wake up, my child,”

His blue eyes finally opened. The glaring sunlight constantly fighting with his vision, making him squint several times.

“Sanji? Are you okay?” Nami asked worriedly, her eyes stared into the blond man, whose eyes were lost into the sky.

The sight of his wife; his gorgeous wife; was one welcomed so much. 

“I-I’m fine…my darling,” he chuckled nervously, his eyes finally relaxing.

He tried to get his breathing back together. It was slightly difficult, thanks to his smoking habits, but he managed eventually.

“Well, the noises you made while you were asleep sure didn’t sound like it,”

His red haired wife arched an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips, her lips curved upside-down into a frown.

Sanji managed a giggle at the sight. He loved it when she pouted. It was too adorable in his eyes. And that got him to sit upright with a smile; with his legs now resting on the ground.

But the smile he managed to pull disappeared almost too quickly. His eyes stared at the ground and his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

“I just…had a bad dream,” he said quietly.

Nami tilted her head, and sighed. Carefully, she settled herself to sit next to his side.

“What’s wrong, Sanji? Tell me. Please…” she said as she looked at his unreadable face with concern.

She knew Sanji was always someone who never shared his problems with her. He never liked to show his weaknesses to females, especially Nami. Getting information about anything that upsets him would be like interrogating a criminal.

“I…dreamt about… _them_ …” he spoke lowly, near venom lacing his voice. Nami felt her breath hitch. She knew when Sanji spoke in that tone, he was only referring to a certain number of people, who claimed to be his family, “They were there, they were… I was reliving the abuse.”

Bullshit. They never cared about him. He was the black sheep of the so called family, and was treated as so.

She remembered them. She heard all the stories from Sanji after the rescue mission. They were brutal indeed. Never showing mercy to projecting violence towards the man.

She could see the frozen expression on her husband. He didn’t even bother to light a new cigarette.

Nami cleared her throat, and tried to lighten the mood.

“But it was just a dream, wasn’t it, Sanji?”

Silence, but a slight nod from the blond.

“You have us now, Sanji. The past doesn’t exist anymore,” she said reassuringly with a smile, and placed her hand over his, “Even if it did come back, you don’t have to face them alone anymore… You have us to fight with.”

Sanji’s eyes glanced down to the hand. She always had the softest touch against his rough skin.

His eyes trailed up to her brown ones. The brown motherly eyes that gave him reassurance and calmness throughout his life ever since he first laid eyes on her.

“You have wonderful friends who are endlessly loyal to you. You have children; two BEAUTIFUL children who adore you as their father…”

Shyly, Nami brought their intertwined palms onto her already wide belly. As if sensing that oh so inviting warmth, the small child pressed up against the same spot as Sanji’s hand.

“And another one on their way,” she spoke quietly and blushed. Sanji could feel tears pooling in his eyes. What did he do to deserve this woman? His frowned was pulled lower, and his chest suddenly felt tight. His heart felt heavy, oh this feeling he knew would surely lead to something else in a matter of mere moments. The blond started sobbing, his hands gripping slightly harder onto his wife’s hands. Those crystal tears, full of pain and agony along with love and happiness, ran down his cheeks almost like waterfalls. He’s been blessed with so much, so much to help him leave the long forgotten hells of his past.

“We all love you, Sanji. We love you so much. Never forget that,”

Nami planted a soft kiss on the man’s wet panting lips, shushing him softly and trying to calm him down. Sanji sniffled, choking slightly on his sobs. He tried to control his breathing once again. A shaky smile forming on his face as he stared at his wife longingly.

“Thank you, Nami. Thank you…so much,”

He carefully leaned in to kiss his wife’s cheek. How he loved this woman so much. Until this day, he still could never understand why she chose him out of all people to love. But he felt blessed indeed.

How blessed he was to be given the chance to start a new beginning, a family to call his own.


End file.
